


tears run like ink

by orphan_account



Category: First and Forever (Band)
Genre: Other, i hope so, i think this is the first f&f fic, sorry if you ever read this it is late and i am both tired and stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: =]





	tears run like ink

alex stared down at his lightly browned wheat slab. he gasped as he recognized the face in the crisp - it was none other than lord shrek. 

he hastily put on his bird shirt and proceeded to the mad scientist’s lab. it was there that the true amswer to the mysterious shrek slab could be found.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
